My Life Would Suck Without You
by kait xo
Summary: The whole Clique gang is back. Only they're older. A lot older. Have they forgotten and moved on? Will old flames spark? Anything goes with this crew.
1. You Got a Piece of Me

**Teen Vogue**

**Tuesday, March 27****th****, 2015**

**3:15 P.M.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

"HARRINGTON! HARRINGTON! HARRINGTON!" The t.v. rang with noises of a crazy crowd, cheering on their all-star soccer MVP playing for the New York Cougars.

"Turn that shit off, Karen!" Massie cried at her co-worker at Teen Vogue magazine. She couldn't listen to it anymore.

"But it's a tie score! And I love Derrick Harrington! He's just so…" she paused and sighed. "Dreamy."

"Oh please, he's a cocky motherfucker," Massie said, typing more into the computer.

"You don't know that! You don't even know him!" Karen added.

Massie sighed. Of course she knew him. He was her high school sweetheart who broke her heart. But she would never tell that to Karen, his number one fan.

**Cougar Stadium**

**Tuesday, March 27****th****, 2015**

**3:55 P.M.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

"Great game out there, man" Cam Fisher said, patting his best friend on the back with one hand. The other hand was holding his girlfriend's hand, Claire.

"Thanks dude, I knew we could whip their asses!" Derrick Harrington said, throwing his hands up in the air.

He had been playing for the Cougars ever since he graduated high school when he was eighteen. They didn't care that he hadn't gone to high school; they just knew that he was meant to be a star. Now, at twenty three, he really was their star player.

He said goodbye to his friends and hopped into his Ferrari, driving back to his apartment. He lived with his friend, Josh Hotz. He pulled his car into the driveway and entered. He wasn't surprised to see Josh's girlfriend, Alicia Rivera, there. She was a talk-show host and had her own show called Alicia. Creative, huh?

"You're a fucking beast, D" Josh said when Derrick walked through the door, referring to the game which they watched on t.v.

"Thanks, Josh" he said, chuckling grabbing a Gatorade from the fridge. "I'll just be upstairs leaving you two alone" Derrick said, winking and then laughing as he walked up the New York apartment swirl staircase. For a second he wondered why Josh wasn't at work at the radio station. And then he remembered that it was only four o'clock and he didn't work till six.

**Pinkberry**

**Tuesday, March 27****th****, 2015**

**6:12 P.M.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

"So how about the guy area? Anything going on there?" Kristen Gregory asked Massie as she scooped more of her yogurt.

"Psh, no. It seems like all the guys I date end up being fucked up. So, I'm just waiting for someone right to come along," Massie responded.

"It's all work, no fun with you Blocks" Kristen said, smiling. She knew that wasn't truly the case with Massie. Of course not. But lately sometimes it seemed like it.

"So naht true!" Massie said, flinging a wip of her frozen yogurt at Kristen's head.

"You're so gonna pay for that!" She said, both of them laughing like good old times.

**Teen Vogue**

**Wednesday, March 27****th****, 2015**

**8:31 A.M.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Massie walked into the office, Starbucks in hand. She was going to sit at her desk when the secretary called her name. She turned back.

"Ms. Parsins wants to see you now," she said.

"Alright, thanks," Massie responded, wondering why the boss would want to see her. Did she do something wrong? Oh no.

She put her things down at her desk and knocked twice on Ms. Parsins' door. She heard a "come in" and did so.

"Hi, Ms. Parsins. Stephanie told me that you wanted to see me," Massie said, having a seat in one of the chairs in front of her desks.

"Yes, yes. Don't worry, it's not a bad thing. It's good actually. I want you to write an article for the magazine," she started.

"Wow, this is an honor. Thanks! About what?"

"Well, you need to get interviews and really research. It's that soccer player. Oh what's his name? Derrick Harrington!"

"Wait, seriously?" Massie asked, remaining calm. But on the inside she couldn't handle it. She hadn't seen Derrick Harrington since the breakup at the end of senior year. She remembered it perfectly. They were the IT couple, the couple everyone wished they could be like. And out of nowhere, at the end of senior year, he said he wasn't sure if they could make it last. She was heartbroken and vowed never to talk to him again. Maybe she could just ask her boss if she could do someone else.

"I knew you'd be thrilled. All the girls love him! And one thing, this determines your job. If you don't do a good job, well, we're going to have to let you go, Massie."

"Great, thanks," Was all Massie said before leaving. She couldn't believe it, she really couldn't. Of six billion people in the world, it had to be him.


	2. This is the Way You Left Me

**Block Estate**

**Wednesday, March 28****th****, 2015**

**3:15 P.M.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Massie Block and Alicia Rivera sat in the Block Estate (yes, Massie still lives at home), at the marble counter eating some veggies and dip.

"The way I'm looking at it, this is a great opportunity. If you and Derrick are cool again, then me, Josh, and you and D can finally hang out again!" Alicia said with a white, toothy smile.

"I cannot believe you just said my name, Derrick, and cool in the same sentence. Never, NEVER, will that happen," Massie added, genuinely stunned at her friend.

"Alright, it was just a thought. I mean it sucks that we can't all hang out together. But whatever, topic change. Did you see Gossip Girl last night?!" she said, in an attempt to change the subject.

"Whatever. I wish _I_ had a Dan Humphrey. Just richer, awbviously." Massie sighed.

**Teen Vogue**

**Tuesday, March 27****th****, 2015**

**6:12 P.M.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

"I cannot believe this! I really can't!" Karen shouted, quite loudly.

"You know I don't even like him. I would much rather you get to do this than I." Massie said, completely honestly.

"Can I come along? PLEASE! I'm begging," Karen added, literally getting down on her hands and knees.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I asked Ms. Parsins and she said no! I would have loved for you to come, you know that. Now go do some work or something," Massie said, shooing her away with her hand waving towards the door. Karen left, mumbling some words as she left. Of course she would have liked to have Karen come with her to research Derrick Harrington. No way did she want to do this on her own. But it decided her job and her future. She had merely no choice.

**Cougars Stadium**

**Wednesday, March 27****th****, 2015**

**8:31 A.M.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Massie sat in her car parked in the parking lot of the stadium. She took deep breaths, lots of them actually. She couldn't believe she actually had to do this. Running her hair through her fingers, she texted Kristen: '**wish me luck**.' Stepping out of her BMW convertible, she grabbed her keys and her purse taking more deep sighs. It seemed like all that she could hear were the taps of her high-heels on the blacktop. Click, clack. And then on the turf.

There he was, standing near the goal, taking a drink. 'Ahem.' She cleared her throat to get his attention.

Turning around he said, "Well, well, well. Look at what the cat dragged in."


	3. I Didn't Mean to Break Your Heart

Hey everyone, thanks for your reviews! Sorry the last chapter was short, I had midterms. Oh yeah, I forgot to put the disclaimer in the first chapter. SO you know. I don't own the Clique or the characters blah blah blah. XO, Kait!

**Cougar Stadium**

**Wednesday, March 28****th****, 2015**

**8: 31 P.M.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

"Hello, Derrick Harrington," she said, putting her perfectly manicured hand out for a handshake, "I'm Massie Block. From Teen Vogue," she continued.

He didn't accept the handshake, looking somewhat puzzled. He just chuckled in a sarcastic type of way.

"Seriously? You're just gonna stand here pretending like I don't know who you are? This is a joke," he said, flustered.

"Shut the fuck up, I wouldn't be here if my job didn't depend on it. I'm here strictly on business, so I couldn't care less if you know who I am or not. I just want to get this interview out of the way. Kay?" she said, adding a toothy, fake smile.

"Still feisty," he muttered under his breath but Massie obviously heard.

"So full name, age, and favorite food," she said, holding her pen and notebook, trying to make this as fast as possible.

"Um, can we at least sit down or something?" he said, recognizing the fact that they were standing on the side of the field.

"Why not," she said, following him to the bleachers.

After about ten questions and answers, Massie really wanted to get out of there.

"Alright, that seems to be enough for today," she said, putting her notebook in her bag."For today? So you're saying you want to come back," Derrick responded in a sort-of flirtatious tone.

Massie rolled her eyes and sighed. "Ha, you haven't changed one bit. Still the same old self-centered jerk," she added, smiling her famous fake smile.  
"Maybe I haven't changed," he started, "But I'm gorgeous as ever. And you can't resist me," he said, with a little wink.

"Puking in my mouth repeatedly," she said, walking down from the bleachers and onto the pathway to the parking lot.

"Nice talking to you!" he shouted after her, laughing as she left.

She got back into her car, pretending that on the inside she didn't enjoy that.

**Lyon's Residence**

**Wednesday, March 28****th****, 2015**

**3:49 P.M.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

She knocked twice before opening the door to Claire's room.

"How'd it go?!" Claire asked when she saw Massie walk in. She had told Claire about what she had to do, and Claire knew that that was where she was coming back from.

"He's arrogant as ever," she said, kicking off her high heels and sitting on Claire's white-comforter covered bed.

"Aw, well at least now-" she started, realizing there really wasn't any "at least" for the situation. "Well. Yeah, I got nothing," she said, pulling the top of her MacBook shut.

"Eh, it's alright. How's Cam anyway?" Massie responded, to make conversation.

"I'm meeting him at the bar tonight. You should come! With Kris and Alicia. It'll be fun!"

"Nah, I don't want intrude on your little date," she answered, in a gag-me sort of fashion.

"No, seriously. Please come. I'm going to be bored out of my mind if no one else is around!"

"Alright, I guess so. If I _must_…"

**Fisher Estate**

**Wednesday, March 28****th****, 2015**

**4:03P.M.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

"You're kidding!" Cam said, his jaw dropped to the floor. "Why was she there!?"  
"Some Teen Vogue interview and shit. Dude, I've probably never been more stunned in my life. It was so weird," Derrick answered, still in awe.

The two were in Cam's back yard, kicking around a soccer ball. Derrick made it big, but Cam didn't in the soccer world. Cam didn't pursue it as his career, but he still liked to play in the backyard with his buds.

"I can only imagine how awkward that was…" Cam said, remembering back to high school.

"Honestly, can't she just forgive and forget?"

"Girls are different, man. It's not easy like it is for us guys. Speaking of girls, wanna come with me to the bar tonight to meet Claire?" he asked Derrick. "And bring Josh?" he added."I really wouldn't want to ruin your little date," Derrick added, laughing at it. He liked living the single card.

"Please come! Please!"

"Psh, I guess so. If I _must_…"


	4. I'm Sorry

**Benley's Bar**

**Wednesday, March 28, 2015**

**9:19**

"I hate these bars. Too many saucy old men," Massie said to her friends Claire, Alicia, Kristen, and Dylan. Her _best_ friends since, well, forever.

"Oh, live a little, goddamnit," Alicia pointed out, partially joking. But Massie had changed a lot over the years. In high school and college, she loved playing the bar scene. She _was_ that saucy old man. Just a different gender, cuter, and obviously richer. But she changed after college, when she went into the "real world." Now it's all work, and no fun with Massie Block.

"I _know_ how to live, Leesh," she said, rolling her eyes as they walked into the large bar.

"Um, yeah sure," Derrick said when one of the female bartenders asked him for his autograph. He scribbled some letters on a sheet of paper and she seemed to glow like the sun. She thanked him repeatedly; he grabbed the drinks, and nearly ran.

"What took you so long, D?" Chris Plovert asked, patting him on the back.

"Some random fan bartender. Sorry for the wait," he answered, handing Cam, Kemp, Josh, and Chris their drinks, keeping one for himself.

Cam spotted Claire walking in from the side doors of the bar. "Be right back," he said, walking towards her and her friends.

"Hey, babe!" he said, giving her a light peck.

"Cam! I missed you," she said, smiling like she's always done when she's with him.

"Is Josh here?" Alicia asked Cam, looking around for her Ralph Lauren-loving boyfriend.

"Yeah, he's over there," he responded, pointing to the group of his friends.

_Oh shit,_ Massie thought, looking over to where Cam was pointing. It was Kemp Plovert, Josh Hotz, Chris Hurley, and …. Derrick Harrington.

"What's _he_ doing here?" Massie hissed in Dylan's ears, her eyes basically pointing to Derrick.

"Woah woah woah! Why are they_ all_ here?!" Dylan said, looking that way.

Alicia and Josh went off to the side, talking about God-knows-what.

"What is _she_ doing here?" Derrick whispered to Kemp, obviously talking about Massie who was over by Cam.

"Woah! It's ALL of them!" Kemp said, shocked.

"And they're coming over here?" Derrick said, sounding more like a question.

"Well hello there," Massie said to the guys remaining, mostly Derrick, Kemp, and Chris.

"Long time no see," Derrick added, smiling right her way.

It was that smile. That smile that she couldn't resist. She looked away.

"Very funny. What are you guys doing here anyway?" she asked, but in a tone that said she didn't actually care, she was just making conversation.

"Are we not allowed to be at the bar without a reason or something?" Kemp joked, smiling.

"Same Kemp Hurley," Kristen added, rolling her eyes.

"You're not any different either, Kristen."

They continued bickering, just like they used to in high school.

"So you missed me so much that you found out where I was going to be tonight, huh?" Derrick asked Massie while the others were talking amongst each other.

"Yeah, you wish, Harrington," Massie said as she grabbed her drink from the bartender.

Derrick looked into her amber eyes. Those eyes that he couldn't resist.

"Massie? I'm sorry."

"Sorry for…?" Massie questioned, confused.

"Everything."


	5. Better Left Unsaid

**Benley's Bar**

**Wednesay, March 28, 2015**

**9:37 P.M.**

"That's sweet. Suck it," Massie rolled her eyes and walked back to Kristen. She couldn't believe what he just said. Was he really that naïve? One little "I'm sorry" would change everything? All the tears she had shed for him? No way would she let it be that easy. No way in hell.

"No, Kemp. You've got issues! Major issues!" Kristen said, walking away and bumping into Massie. She looked upset. She gave her a look that said "I know how you feel."

"Let's get out of here?" Massie said to Kristen with a begging look.

"Couldn't agree more," Alicia said, walking into the circle.

"Amen sister," Dylan added, joining them.

"What about Claire?" Kristen asked.

"She'll be fine," Massie said, looking at Claire with Cam. They were happy. Too happy. It made her sick.

The girls left, heading back to Massie's place. All four of them had had enough. Derrick tried to apologize, making Massie more pissed. Kemp was his usual obnoxious self, giving Kristen a pounding headache. Chris asked Dylan if she gained weight, but "didn't mean it." And Josh told Alicia that she could be too clingy. It was just all too much for one night. They had a sleepover like the good old days of the Pretty Committee.

**Block Estate**

**Thursday, March 29, 2015**

**8:45 A.M.**

"Oh shit!" Massie screamed to her sleeping friends.

Alicia, rubbing her sleepy eyes, groggily said, "What the hell? Why are you yelling?"

Massie was pulling on some clothes and trying to brush her hair. "Do you nawt know what time it is?! I was suppose to be at work 45 minutes ago!"

"Call in sick or something? You never miss work. I really doubt they'll care," Alicia said, wishing she were one of the other three still sleeping girls.

"Ugh!" Massie groaned in a way saying that Alicia just didn't get it.

"Once they get up, tell them I had to go to work. See you guys later," Massie added to Alicia who was lying back down. She grabbed a granola bar on the go and was out the door.

**Teen Vogue**

**Thursday, March 29, 2015**

**9:03 A.M.**

"Don't ask, terrible morning," Massie said to Karen, nearly running into her room.

"Wait!" Karen started, running after her. "You haven't told me how the interview was! With Derrick Harrington!" she called after her.

"You do not even want to fucking know," Massie responded, flipping through papers and notes on her work desk.

Karen walked away, clearly aware of the fact that it had not gone well. And the fact that Massie definitely didn't want to talk about it either. Massie sighed, she felt bad for yelling at Karen like that, but really, she couldn't handle any more talk of Derrick Harrington. Just the sound of his name made her mad. She wondered if her friends were even awake yet. It had been a frustrating night for all of them.

**Block Estate**

**Thursday, March 29, 2015**

**9:23 A.M.**

The sound of a vibrating cell phone woke Alicia… again. Clearly she was the only light sleeper out of them. She looked over at her Blackberry. The screen was lit up. It read new text message: from Josh. '**Are you awake? I'm sorry, babe.**'

Ugh, she threw her phone nearly across the room. She just wanted to go back to sleep! '**Well now I am!**' She knew that it sounded harsh, but she pressed the green send button anyway. '**Will you forgive me? 3**' Hah, like a little text message would make it all better. She held the end button down, turning her phone off. Screw it.


End file.
